


January 25, 1766

by supercrista123



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Biblical References, Diary/Journal, Historical Accuracy, M/M, Male Slash, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercrista123/pseuds/supercrista123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following diary entry belonged to Mr. Ichabod Crane. It was found by Sheriff August Corbin in September of 1997.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January 25, 1766

(The following diary entry belonged to Mr. Ichabod Crane. It was found by Sheriff August Corbin in September of 1997.)

_January 25, 1766_

_It has been a fortnight since my countrymen and I entered the Smith household demanding food and lodging as Parliament ordered. Though they have treated us with the utmost kindness, there appears to be languidness in their movements and sorrow in their eyes. I fear we are starving them. I have asked my captain to leave these poor farmers and find a plantation that can support us, but he has refused._

_The more I live in these colonies the more I empathize with these people. Their cries of “no taxation without representation” do not seem so ridiculous to me now. After all, His Majesty’s Palace is a thousand miles away. I believe that these traitorous thoughts originate from the Smiths’ neighbor, Colonel George Washington._

_It appears he fought in the French and Indian War, where he earned his title, and was aid to General Braddock. Despite his previous involvement in the King’s Army, he is dead set against the recent taxes. He speaks with me on occasion, claiming that I am the only Englishman who treats him well these days. I wish to be closer to him, to call him a friend. And yet I am afraid, for I have been having many impure thoughts._

_Though my darling Katrina is still in England I do not miss her for it is Mr. Washington of whom my thoughts dwell. I have had fixations on men before, but never as strong as this. I have had more than one lecherous dream about him. The Bible claims “If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act.” I will most certainly go to the fiery depths of Hell for these thoughts, but I cannot break from their grasp. These ideas frighten me more than anything else, yet I still long for his kindness and comfort; to protect him and make certain he is safe. I do believe that if he asked me to, I would betray my mother country._

_As I conclude this entry, I must search for a more secure hiding place for this journal. If this is found, I w_ _ill most likely be hanged for treason immediately, and I do not wish to meet the devil so quickly._


End file.
